


December 6th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 6th

Looking left and right YunHo rushed through the corridor and hastily put on his coat, a woollen beanie and pondered for a second if he should wear his shades as well. Shrugging he decided to take them with him, just to be sure, and quickly fastened his shoes before ChangMin would wake up and notice anything.

“Are you leaving?” YunHo froze in his spot instantly, gulped and forced a nervous smile onto his lips when he turned his head to look at the younger lad who had appeared in the corridor. Yawning ChangMin ruffled through his morning hair and scratched his chest.

“Uhm, yeah. I forgot to buy some groceries,” YunHo replied and stood up to grab his bag.

ChangMin furrowed his eyebrows. “Didn't we buy everything we need yesterday?” he asked and cocked his head.

“Yeah, but we forgot sugar. I wanted to make pancakes,” YunHo babbled, noticing the sparkle in ChangMin's eyes and quickly left with the words, “Just go back to bed. I'll be back soon.” Once he closed the door behind him and rushed towards the elevator bringing him down to the parking lot, YunHo leaned back for a second and drew in a deep breath. 'That was a close one', he mused and hoped that ChangMin wasn't suspicious.

Once reaching his destination, YunHo was glad that he had brought his shades although he was certain that enough fans had recognized his car and entered the ticket shop with a deep breath. Looking around he was glad that aside from the saleswoman there was one customer left, and that so far no group of fans had piled up in front of the shop. He nervously stepped forward when the customer had left and fumbled with his fingers when the young woman lifted her eyes and greeted him. He noticed that she had recognized him and was glad that she stayed professional.

“What can I do for you,” she asked and shyly added, “YunHo-ssi?” It was a soft whisper and inwardly he looked around if by any chance anyone had heard it.

“I need a season ticket for the next baseball season, please,” YunHo muttered quickly and put down his shades because he found it quite impolite to wear them when talking to someone else.

The flustered young woman blushed lightly at the gesture and typed away on her computer. “I'll have to get it from the office next door. Do you want me to get just one ticket or would you need more?”

YunHo pondered about that for a second. “Make it two, please,” he answered and with a curt nod the young woman vanished into the room next door to look for the limited tickets. Inwardly YunHo had to think about ChangMin's face when the younger would open his Christmas present. A smile came across his face when he clearly imagined the younger's broad grin, reddened cheeks caused by the excitement and his arms wrapped around his figure in gratefulness. The smile stayed when he asked the young saleswoman to wrap the tickets up as a present and left her flustered behind when he got into his car.

When he reached their shared apartment, he for sure had forgotten the sugar, but ChangMin didn't tell him that there was a new package of the white sweetness in their cupboard from yesterday's grocery shopping.


End file.
